Date the Bad Boy
by LittleMissFragile
Summary: Ally Dawson asked Austin Moon to be her boyfriend after she finds out that he has been threatening Zhane's boyfriends. And to get him off Zhane's back, she decides to keep him company by being his girlfriend. They agreed that Ally wouldn't get jealous and nag him all the time. But things got out of Ally's hand after a few 143's got out, if you know what I mean.


**Date the Bad Boy**

**Hey guys! Its me again. I know I haven't even finished my other story yet (I haven't even written a second chapter yet) but I really wanted to write this so badly. The idea just came to me today, while I was eating breakfast, and I didn't want it to go to a waste. So I decided to write this. I know it may not be that great but, at least I tried my best on this. **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. OR THE PLOT. OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE. **

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"_I can't believe you LIED to me! I thought it was all real. Turns out it wasn't." He said, with his eyes full of anger, sadness and most of all, betrayal._

"_I didn't mean for it to end this way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry I lied to you. If I knew it was gonna end up this way I would have never done this. I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me but please do keep in mind, I love you." I said. I kept my head down, ashamed of what I did. I thought I would never fall for him, but I did._

"_Well, I love you too Ally, but now, I don't even know anymore. Why'd you even do this shit?" He replied. He looked at me straight into the eyes waiting for my answer._

"_Well, because I wanted…"_

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

*beep* *beep* *beep* I yawned and stretched my arms as I woke up. I sat there, staring into space thinking God-knows-what. I looked at the clock and it was 15 minutes past 7 o'clock. I had 45 minutes to get and go to school. Well, what school you might ask? New York City's International School. One of the country's most prestigious schools. I got up and took a shower. I wore a blue skirt and a white blouse tucked under the skirt. I put on a few of my bracelets and wore a Prada sunglasses. And to top finish of the look I wore a beige wedges. Oh! Heavens! I already said all that stuff and I haven't even introduced myself yet. Hi! My name is Ally Dawson. Daughter of Tiffany Dawson from Tiffany&Co. and Mark Dawson from the Dawson's Industries.

Well, I guess I better go to school. Before I get late. On my way there I called up my best friend, Zhane. But it's supposed to be pronounced Jhane. But whatever. Her mom is a world renowned fashion designer, so she pretty much dresses like a model. Which I kinda means that she has amazing outfits. And her dad? I kinda don't know. She never talks about her dad. Not after her parents got divorced. You know, her boyfriends never really last long. Sometime, somehow, they would break up with her over the phone. OVER THE DAMN PHONE. And she'd come crying to me and I'd end up yelling at her boyfriend and ask the 'why' and they would always say they were forced to. And I know this is going to happen again with Ivan, just like it happened with Keith.

*Convo on the phone* **(I felt lazy to type all the "" so I just did this)**

A: Hello? Zhane?

Z: Hey Ally. What's up?

A: Hey, are you at school yet? I'm on my way there.

Z: Yeah, I just got here. And guess who I ran into?

A: Let me guess, our dearest friend, Austin Monica Moon?

Z: You betcha! God he is so annoying. Wonder what he wants now?

( I pretty much rolled my eyes after she said that.)

A: Seriously Zhane? After all these years you still don't know what he's up to? He likes you, alright? And he's after you more now since you're with Ivan. He is so crazy about you. Alright we'll finish this talk I'm already at the parking lot. Where are you?

Z: Alright. I'm waiting for you at your lockers. And girl, you better hurry up cause he's coming my way. Hurry! Please!

*End of convo*

And with that I dashed to my locker seeing Zhane being towered my Austin. Eww, he makes me want to puke.

*fake cough* "Am I, interrupting something?" I said with a smirk up on my face. I totally see that Austin was pretty pissed off but Zhane mouthed me a 'thank you' and I nodded at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Zhane's sidekick. _Ally_" He said with venom. I thought he would stop there, but boy was I wrong.

"You know, I've always wondered how such beauty like Zhane would hang out with an ugly beast like you Ally. I never knew how much I hated you til I saw you." He said. I chuckled at his lame statement.

"Oh joy! The feeling's mutual Austin. Great! We have one thing in common now." I said with sarcasm. I never really knew why but ever since Austin and I saw each other, my blood would boil and I would feel like I was going to blow up. He walked towards me until I was sandwiched by him and the lockers.

"You sure you hate me? I know for a fact that you like me too much to hate me. I bet you even want to be my girlfriend." He said in a husky voice that strangely turned me on. Oh my gosh! Am I sick or something? I was not just turned on by him. I shivered under him causing him to smirk. He backed away from me, winked at me and left without a word.

"Alright, what was that?!" Zhane said. I completely forgot about her. I turned to look at her and said, "Nothing. That was just me and Austin arguing. No biggie."

I realized that the bell already rang and Zhane and I went to completely different directions. I walked into my room and was greeted by Ms. Ryan with a "Ms. Dawson. Nice of you to join us. Please do not be tardy again." I nodded and looked around for any empty seats and one was right next to the one and only, Austin _Moron_ica Moon. Great! My life just got a whole lot better.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**Alrighty! There you have it. The very first chapter of Date the Bad Boy. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. It would really help me, A LOT. A'ight so byyee! xoxo**


End file.
